Extraordinary Faith
by Violet.Heart'x
Summary: Whilst the Government try and contain the anomalies and the creatures alone, Nick Cutter stumbles upon an anomaly, thus creating the whole new team. Pairings: Nick/Jenny ; Abby/Connor ; Jess/Becker ;  Slight Nick/Claudia . R&R Please. AUTHORS NOTE UP.
1. Trailer

This is something that popped into my head a while ago, and just had to write it. This inspirational thought came into my head with the help of Primeval (obviously) and a bit of a children's show known as, M. that I had heard about from a relative.

By the way, I have decided to make this completely AU, apart from the ARC being involved and the Characters.

**TRAILER**

Every city has it's own secret...

_Shows a pair of eyes in the darkness with fangs showing._

**And it's own protection...**

_Shows a group of people dressed in black outfits, fearless._

**But no one's safe any longer!**

_Shows a group being knocked into an anomaly and it closing._

**But...**

_Shows a group of teenagers standing boldly_

**Are they now?**

_Shows Nick Cutter clad in black running along the field_

_Shows Jenny Lewis and Claudia Brown looking business-like with smirks on their faces_

_Shows Becker clad in black with a gun_

_Shows Jess and Conner side by side typing on a computer_

_Shows Abby looking in awe at Rex_

_Shows Sarah with a thoughtful look on her face with a complicated model in front_

_Shows Stephan clad in black tracking footprints_

_Shows a shot of the team walking towards the anomaly_

**NOT JUST ORDINARY TEENS!**

**COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU.**

So...what do you think? Should I continue or not? Review please, cookies are available to be handed out to who does. :D


	2. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the series of Primeval or nor do I own any of the characters. Although, I would love to own Rex, he's just adorable! The only parts I own are my own plots and my own characters. Also, just a TINY little fact...I know nothing about London so I'm going to make it up as I go along. :D

NOT JUST ORDINARY TEENS

_28th September 2010 – The Forest of Dean - Night_

It was night time when Candace Gomez was walking along the pavement, right next to the forest all of London knew was one of the main attractions. The Forest of Dean, as everyone knew it as, was also known to some Londoners as 'The Forest of Dead' due to the numerous of dead bodies that had been found three years ago.

Candace had just ran away from her own wedding and was currently dragging her worn out beautiful, white wedding dress across the pavement, not caring that it was getting even more damaged by the minute. Something hadn't felt right about marrying Daniel so she had left the Registry Office, standing her fiancé up. Of course, Candace felt guilty for what she had done, as she knew he would have been humiliated in front of his own family and friends but, she couldn't go on like she had for the past year.

The guilty party was so deep in thought that she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when a low growl occurred, striking fear into her gut. Candace searched her surroundings, hoping to find a sign of life anywhere. Nothing seemed to be there so, she decided to continue walking, obvious to what lurked in the forest. After another minute of walking, the growl occurred again, louder that time, as if it was right behind her.

Candace stood paralysed, the breathing that had been low at first, becoming heavier by the second. She turned her body slowly, every part of her body shaking in fear. When she had fully turned, her eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening, a scream escaping her mouth as she felt razor sharp teeth digging into her skin, a pool of blood forming around her in the night.

_29th September 2010 – ARC - Day_

James Lester walked along the corridor of the ARC, also known as the Anomaly Research Centre. He was not having the best day. The Minister had decided to make a visit to Lester, ordering him to form a new team to protect civilization from what roamed London on a regularly basics. In a nutshell, Lester was a Civil Servant who worked for the government, his job lending him the responsibility of supervising a team who helped contain Pre-Historic creatures who had entered present day London after escaping from their own era, through a crack of time known as an Anomaly.

The Minister had not helped the stress Lester had been facing lately. He had been trying to contain the anomalies without the help of a team who had experience in the field, with the creatures and with the technology the ARC used. In this situation, he only had the Military to help. Instead of leaving Lester to sort out the mess himself, the Minister had decided to disturb Lester, on his one and only day off since the past three years.

"Mr Lester, this is a very serious case." The Minister spoke, his voice laced with a snotty posh English accent. "If you don't sort this mess out, the population will continue to decrease."

Lester rolled his eyes, the same words that had been repeated probably a hundred times, going through his brain, yet again.

"Like I told you, I've got it under control." Lester replied, in the hopes of getting the annoying man off his back.

The Minister stopped in his tracks, Lester doing the same as they turned to face other.

"This better be sorted sooner or later." he demanded, walking off, leaving Lester to muse about what he had just been told.

Lester put his thumbs on his head, massaging the oncoming headache he had just received from half a hour with the snotty man, he hated with a passion. He really did hope the mess his previous team had left would be soon sorted.

_London Metropolitan College – Day_

Nick Cutter sat in his History class, his mind wandering somewhere other than what his lecturer was telling the whole of the class about. _Probably, something boring, no doubt._ Cutter thought, his eyes focusing on a newspaper on the table in front of him, the headline screaming ''Monster Hoax or Truly Beastly?'' Nick, of course, thought it was a hoax and that it had been Kids begging for attention all over the newspaper.

Nick Cutter was a 19 year old student, studying A levels at the London Metropolitan College, hoping to work in evolutionary once he had completed the full two year course. Of course, he was in his second year, hating every minute of it. The Scottish man had hoped to be interested in what was presented to the class he was in when he decided on the course. Instead, he was mistaken, finding the course a bore after two full months. Nevertheless, he was committed, knowing he had potential to go far in his life.

Nick looked up, catching an Auburn young girl staring at him out of the corner of her eye. Nick glanced over at her, the girl turning her head, pretending to be engrossed in her work, the blush obvious on her face. Nick thought she looked cute, her hair flowing past her shoulders, causing her features to stand out well.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. Nick looked at his lecturer, finding him with an amused smile.

"Mr Cutter, do you mind telling us what I was teaching the class, here?" His lecturer questioned, drawing the attention of everyone in the class.

Nick racked his brain, remembering that they the man had told them they would be studying the Crimea over the next few days.

"The Crimea." Nick said, confidence in his voice.

"Correct." The man responded, going back to what he had been teaching the past few minutes.

Upon this happening, Nick brought his attention back to the Auburn girl, sitting only a few seats away from him. The girl had a smile on her face, a smile of sympathy and she was drawing him in every second.

-

Okay guys, this is the first chapter. :D

What did you all think?

R&R please. :D

RetrO'Baybee-Ox


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

As this story isn't doing too well, i'm wondering whether i should abandon it. I can honestly say i have a LOT of ideas for the next following chapters but as the story isn't appealing so much to the readers out there, i'm not sure if it'll do well.

Please send a Review to let me know your thoughts on whether i should continue or not or whether i should give up on the story.

Thank you. :D


	4. Before The Uknown Happens

_The Disclaimer will no longer be up at the top of the page. But just in case : I own no parts of Primeval, i only own what i come up with. Remember this each time i start a new chapter. :D_

_To everyone who reviewed, thank you for the faith you are putting in this story, although, I doubt it will reach the potential I thought it would reach. However, because all of you who reviewed wanted me to continue, I didn't have the heart to stop writing just because I didn't believe in my own story. I'm continuing for you all out there who enjoyed the story._

* * *

**29th September 2010 – London – Night**

Nick Cutter sat on his sofa, staring at the huge book in his hand, debating whether he should continue with the task he had been set by his History Tutor. Nick hated the class with a passion and hated any work that came with the course. He had always aimed to work in Evolution so he had to take the course he despised so badly. He enjoyed other classes he took though, including the A level Biology he was currently studying. That class, he had no problem with.

The phone next to him suddenly rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He picked up the phone checking the caller ID, which read 'Helen.'

Helen was Nick's wife of two years who had met him when they had begun Secondary school and had married her when they were both sixteen, with the permission of their Parents of course. However, Helen was slowly changing due to the fame she had received when she had published her first book on Evolution. She was no longer the woman Nick had first fell in love with.

After moments of debating whether he should answer his wife's call or not, he answered his phone, hoping she wouldn't stay on long.

"Helen." he greeted with fake enthusiasm, regretting answering his phone already.

"Nick," came the voice of Helen, sounding overly bitchy and rather annoyed. "Where have you been!"

The demanding voice of his wife annoyed him, making him grit his teeth.

"I've been around." He replied sighing, hoping the woman would get the hint that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Right." she responded, her voice cold. "I was just calling to let you know, I'm going on a trip."

Nick rolled his eyes. _Of course._ He thought. Another trip for her book on Evolution.

"Oh, okay." he nodded. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Believe me, I will." came the reply, sounding less bothered about what her husband thought about the trip.

"Anyway," she continued. "I've got to go."

Helen cut the phone off at that moment, her voice full of coldness causing Nick to roll his eyes. Her tone was really beginning to get on his nerves. However, he didn't have the heart to tell her he wanted a divorce. He got up off the sofa he was leaning on and without a word, grabbed his jacket before leaving his house and begun walking down the street to a bar only five minutes away from his current residence.

Nick loved it at the bar. He would go there two or three times a week, just to get away from his so called wife who would rather spend her time researching Evolution rather than spend time with her husband.

When he arrived at the bar, he ordered his usual – a whisky and begun to relax, thoughts of Helen fading away. Spotting the newspaper he had seen earlier, he stared at the image of what was supposed to be a Dinosaur. Surely, it couldn't be a real creature.

Suddenly, a woman walked up to him, whispering in his ear.

"Pretend to be my Boyfriend for a while, please?" her soft voice spoke.

Nick turned around, the voice revealing to be of the woman who had been glancing at him earlier in his History class. He smiled, hugging her, his eye catching a older man glancing over at the two.

When he pulled away, the woman smiled at him.

"Thank you," she spoke with a London accent. "I told that pervert over there that you were my boyfriend. I hope that's okay?"

Nick glanced over at the man who she referred to as the pervert who had begun walking over to another woman and back at her taking in her chocolate brown eyes looking at him with such innocence.

"Its alright." he replied, his tone welcoming.

"I'm Nick Cutter." he continued smiling softly, introducing himself.

"Claudia Brown." she replied, sitting on the stall next to him.

* * *

**Okay, this is it. The story won't be going how exactly the show went, instead, it will take a different turn with the characters, storyline and even the creatures.**

**R&R please. :D**


	5. Eight Years Later

_Because I feel like writing a hell of a lot, another chapter will be up tonight. This is to you all out there who reviewed and believed in this story and the potential it has. Again, thank you. :D_

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

Eight years had passed, and Nick hadn't spoken to Claudia since. Instead, he finished his final A Level exams and passed with flying colours due to the pain he had endured regarding his wife, Helen. Even though, he may have been growing impatient of her tone and had been falling out of love with his wife, the fact that he had once loved her, caused him pain.

The day after he had been to the pub with the woman he thought about regularly, he had been given the bad news. Upon hearing what had happened, he was riddled with guilt at the thought of flirting with Claudia whilst his wife had gone missing. After this, he no longer spoke to Claudia and instead focused on his A Level exams, achieving what he had aimed for and attended University, placing the past behind him. However, his achievement didn't help the fact that he constantly thought about her.

Nick snapped out of his thoughts, seeing his best friend, Stephen Hart walking towards him with a frown on his face.

"It's weird, Nick." the dark haired man spoke. "There's no sign on CCTV outside the University."

Nick frowned, he was so sure the university had been able to pick up what had gone on the night before on CCTV. He stood up straight and begun walking down a ramp, with Stephen at his side.

"Then how is the Shop able to pick up a picture, not the University?"

Stephen shrugged, confused at the whole thing himself.

"Beats me. I think we're going to have to stick with the shop instead."

Nick sighed. The CCTV the shop had wasn't good enough. The picture the men had seen was a slight blur and contained some static. Plus, the film hadn't shown the scene as clear as Nick wished it had been.

"Unless there's another place that could have got the scene on film." Nick tried, stopping in his tracks, trying to think of an alternative. Stephen did the same.

"I've tried." Stephen replied, shaking his head in disappointment. "There's no other place other then the University and the shop. The others were down."

"Oh, brilliant." Nick muttered, sarcasm detectable in his voice as he begun walking down the wooden ramp yet again.

Just as they were about to reach the car, he suddenly heard a voice shout out.

"Professor! Professor!" shouted the voice of a young man, trying to attract his attention.

Nick turned around, coming to face to face with a young black haired guy, wearing a red shirt, brown trousers, a hat and some other clothes, which obviously made him stand out.

"Connor Temple." He said, holding out his hand for Nick to shake.

"Sorry, I can't help you." Nick replied, turning around to open the door to his vehicle.

"Wait, I'm a student of yours." Connor spilled, eager not to let Nick go.

"Really?" Nick asked, clearly not recognising the young man in front of him.

Connor stood there nodding, breathing heavily, showing that he had probably been rushing around campus trying to find Nick.

"Why don't I recognise you then?" he continued, curious.

"Uh -" Connor spluttered. "I haven't actually turned up for any of the lectures..."

Nick turned his head to share a glance with Stephen before looking back at Connor who was holding a newspaper. This caught Nick's attention.

"What's that?" he asked, hinting to the paper Connor was holding.

"What?" came Connor's reply, obviously confused.

"The newspaper you're holding." Nick said.

"Oh!" Connor exclaimed, realising what his professor had been talking about the past minute. He unfolded the newspaper, revealing a article about Dinosaurs.

"I was actually wondering if you had seen this?" he continued, handing Nick the newspaper, who then passed it to Stephen, before handing it back to Connor.

"It's a hoax." Nick told him, trying to reassure his unknown student.

"No, no." Connor replied, refusing to believe what was coming out of Nick's mouth.

"You see, this is the real thing." he tried, "Just look at the picture. Photo-shop can't fake something this good, and trust me, I know."

Nick turned his attention to Stephen yet again, who nodded. Nick looked at Connor, who's eyes were wide with determination.

"Ok." Nick decided. "You're coming with us."

"Yes!" Connor exclaimed, as Nick opened the back door to his car, telling the him to get in. Connor happily obligated, getting into the car and closing the door as his professor got into the front seat.

"Wait." Connor said from the back seat, leaning forward to where Stephen and Nick were in the front. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Stephen smirked, starting the engine and driving off to where the scene had taken place.

* * *

**Aha, okay, this is it for tonight. I hope you enjoyed the two chapters. :D**

**Next, I'll be introducing Lester back into the story and two other characters. Don't worry, the main paring's scenes will soon be added. R&R please. :D**


End file.
